


Running from Bad Guys and Kissing

by Elizabeethan



Series: Captain Wench [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeethan/pseuds/Elizabeethan
Summary: It was a tumblr prompt that gave me... ideas........
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Captain Wench [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Running from Bad Guys and Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> It was a tumblr prompt that gave me... ideas........

One day they’ll stop getting themselves into trouble. Maybe Killian should start by not cheating when he plays cards. And maybe Emma should stop flirting her way around the table to get intel on exactly what hand each of the other players have. It’s a little game they play from time to time when they’ve both had a bit to drink; she dances around the table like a siren, smiling darkly at Killian as she slinks through each of the player’s fingers, though she never allows them to touch her. Once she gets to him, she plants herself firmly on his lap and tells him in seductive whispers about each of their hands as her tongue slides across his earlobe. It serves as a reminder that, while everyone in the tavern would gladly take a shot at the heady blonde, she’ll choose him each and every time. 

It also serves as fuel for some of the best sex they ever have. 

Only on this night, they must've had just a bit too much to drink, because they clearly aren’t being as discrete as they usually are. Someone notices their scheme, possibly reading Emma’s full lips or maybe even hearing what she says to him, and announces their poor form to the table. 

They should be better about being careful. They’ll never really know who they’re scamming when they play this little game of theirs, and one day, they just might piss off the wrong person. He’ll make sure they’re more careful next time, if they decide to do this again-- maybe he’ll encourage Emma to have one less drink so that she’s sure to be as secretive as possible. He’ll have one less himself so that it’s fair to her. 

In the meantime, they run. 

He holds her hand tight, pulling her through the crowded tavern and out into the darkened streets, careful to ensure that she feels close enough to him. He’s always cautious about her safety, especially when they’re in the streets in the dark, and especially after the events of the fateful night that brought them together. He knows he’s succeeded when, despite their pursuers gaining on them, he hears a soft giggle escape her lips. 

Pulling her to the right, they hide behind a peddler’s cart and he presses her safely against the wall, stealing a soft kiss and swallowing her joyous laughter as he does so. “Looks like we have to work on being a bit sneakier,” he points out gently. “I think those luscious golden tresses of yours are serving as a bit of a beacon.” 

Through another drunken giggle, she says, “I think we lost them.” He pulls her hood over her hair in an attempt to disguise them, although he’s certain anyone would be able to identify the most beautiful woman in all the realms.

“Aye,” he agrees, guiding her from behind the cart and starting their way down the street again, careful not to release her hand. “Close call. I thought for sure that bearded fellow would fillet us on the spot.” 

“Not a very fun way to finish up an evening,” she points out. 

He’s about to respond charmingly about how they could be finishing up the evening, when he hears a hollar from behind them and tugs her to the mouth of a small alley. They aren’t exactly concealed, but it’s better than being in the middle of the street. “Alright?” he asks as he runs his fingers down her rosey cheek, hoping that his swift movements don't upset her and remind her of her past. 

They hear a commotion and see people running down the road, and rather than run themselves, she pulls him close to her and kisses him, lacing her fingers through his hair and letting her hood drape over his face to conceal them some more. The kiss deepens easily, the taste of rum strong on her tongue as she slides hers against his own. He can’t stop his hands from gripping her hips firmly and pulling her tighter against him, showing her exactly how excited he is to be in this position with her. 

One day, they’ll stop being so reckless. Not today, though. 

When they finally break apart, the bearded man is gone and the commotion has stopped, and all that’s left to do it take his love back to their ship and make every attempt to show her what nights like this with her mean to him.


End file.
